The return of jhon winchester and then some
by DemonHunter of artemis
Summary: John is mysteriously freed from hell. But who saved him and why. Jhon needs to find his sons. But what happens when he finds out what happened to his sons. And what dean has turned into. Post season 9, pre season 10. please read & review
1. Chapter 1

**hello guys, ive been wanting to write something like this for a while, because I couldnt find that many storie where jhon comes back to life. This takes place in between the end of season 9 and the begining of season 10. **

**if any of you readers actually like this story please review, and criticize.**

**I do not own supernatural.**

John was confused, he was lying on ruff and itchy grass while water droplets cascade on his bare face and arms. Was this a new form of torture constructed by Raoethis?, his torturer for the last 234 years in hell. For the last 300 years the hunter decided to never open his eyes to the pit again. But his curiosity of where he was pushed him over the edge untill he slowly opens his eyelids one at a time.

Stars. He saw stars. He would've thought that he was dreaming, except you never dream in hell. You only have bloody nightmares. It finally dawns on him that he is out, out of the god damned pit. He scans his surroundings, even after hundredsof years in hell, he still has his hunter instincts. Redwood trees are blasted in a circle around him. John would guess he was in northern California. He hears the sound of trucks and economy cars. As he heads in the direction of the highway, he ponders who or more likely, what, pulled him up. A Demon? A Pagan? Maybe even a witch? The eldest winchester ooks down the desolate road. And starts walking south. He needs to find his boys, though, he would probably only find Dean. Sammys probably a lawer with a wife and kid, having an normal apple pie life, he wouldn't stick around and hunt after they killed the yellowed eyed demon. He will probably find his eldest in a mangy motel room researching the local hunt. He could be wrong of course, but how much could his sons have changed?

-line break-

"Thank you for the ride ma'am." He said as he exsited the blue minivan.

"Your welcome sir" the dark haired woman said.

He shut the car door and watched as the vehicle speed away. As he walks to the gas station he ponders the people who let him hitchhike. Their names were lisa and ben. During the long silent ride he saw her crying, but when he asked her why she was crying, she just responded with an, "I dont know, I cant remember why I'm sad." They didn't talk much after that. He walks into the nearly deserted 7-11 and grabs water and the essentials. A pang of gulit strikes him when he pays for items. On the ride there, he stole a couple 20s from her purse. At the last second before check out, he spots the newspaper and hands it to the very buff dark skinned cashier, that glares at ahim in obvious dislike. John chooses to ignore the man, he takes out the money from his dirty jeans, (the ones he died in) and counts how much he needs, $5, $10, $20, $30-.

Jhon ducks his head out of pure instinct. An axe chops the air above his head, commanded by the cashier with the pitch black eyes. Jhon sighs enternaly.

_not even a day out of hell, and demons are already after _

jhon drops the money in his hand, spins around and grapples for the axe, they were equally matched they were both left weaponless as the axe crashed throught the 7-11 window.

The brawl between took pkace around the whole store as they both fought for the uppe hand, but the fight was won, when the out of nowhere and little girl with demon eyes walks behind the hunter and hits him over the head with an rock.

The last thing the winchester hears before falling unconscious is the little girl.

"Come on, lets take him to boss."

His eyes close, and the world goes dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! I dont usually update this fast, so enjoy. Sorry for any spelling errors. Hope you guys like it.**

John woke up groggily, and the first thing he noticed was that the back of his head was throbbing and bleeding. And that it hurt like a bitch. He feels his hands tightly bounded behind the chair with rope and chains. Even though it was probably useless, he still strugled against them any way but to no avail.

He straitened his body in the metal chair (which was very uncomfortable) and took a look around him. He was sitting in the middle of warehouse ( why is it always warehouses with demons) that was one corner was a pile of dead bodies, human bodies. The walls were covered in blood and occult symbols.

_plip, plop, plip, plop_

Its raining outside, he feels drops of water fall gracefully onto his face. He looks up and sees the cause of it. The roof of the warehouse was damaged and water was leaking through.

The sound of a grating door opening brought his attention to the big door to the right of him. The two demons that jumped him and a brown haired teenager walked through. The little girl demon started talking, "Good morning prisoners." She says it in the Squeaky voice of a child. He hates it when demons possess children.

_wait, Prison-ers?_

It was at that moment that he realized that there was another person tied to a chair behind him. He feels a squrim and hears mumbling. The unknown person is still in the process of waking up. He hears groans and feels her shift in her chair.

"What?, were am I?" The voice was feminine and was had a deep accent to it. Probably british.

The other demon (the cashier) spoke up, "your at disneyland, now shut your filthy human mouth." He angrily spat at her. She cringed back.

The dark haired teen spoke with obvious power "Mammon, calm down."

Mammon, obviously displeased, nodded and turned to me

"Ahh, Winchester." Mammon drawls out the name mockingly. "hows it like to finnally be back?"

Before he could retort, the girl behind started speaking "Winchester?, Sam?, Dean? Is that you?"

The little girl demon slaped her.

_How does she know Dean and Sam?_

"Thank you, ireleth."

"So, John winchester, the once infamous hunter, of course the word winchester is still known widely by my kind, but just not you in particular."

He felt more and more cofused by the second.

_How does this woman know sam and dean?_

_What exactly happened all these years he's been gone?_

"What do you want from me? Did you bring me back? If you did, why?"

He wanted answers. Now

Surprisingly it was the teen that spoke.

"Whoa whoa whoa, clam down cojak. Man, you sure do ask a lot of questions, first of all WE dont want you for anything, our boss does. Secondly, do you really think a simple demon, like these two mokeys (He pointed at mammon and ireleth) could bring you backfrom the pit?"

"I heard you supposed to be smart." He sneered.

"Um sir?" Ireleth tried to stop his next sentence. But when she moved her mouth after that one scentence nothing came out.

"I brought you back from the pit, John." He deadpanned.

Before I could respond, the stepped foward, "um.. sir do you really think you should be telling them tha-"

The teen waved his hand and the demon stoped talking mid scentence. He then looked at us expectingly.

The woman spoke first, and asked one of the many questions that was going throgh his his mind, "If your not a demon what are you?"

"We'll thats a good question, Im the person who's busting your two sorry asses out of here."

"What?" Mammon and Ireleth said surprised one second and then the next they collapsed and started writhing on the floor screaming, howling as the flesh underneath their skin crackled with lightning. It was a sight he has only seen a few times when the colt claimed a victim. The teenager smiled down at them with a cruel glint in his eyes. A look John had only seen in seen in the YED. But had a feeling this kid had much more power.

The chains and rope binding his hands behind him disappeared. He rubbed the rope burn on his wrists as he backed away from the boy who was still smiling, the woman did the same.

_how can this kid be so powerfull? _

_Who the hell is this guy?_

"What did you just do to them?" The brown haired lady shakily asked.

"I killed them, duh." He said

The once dark and powerfull being vanished and was replaced by a snarky teenager.

Johns intense urge to kill him faded slightly. Standing there in just a simple t-shirt and jeans, he looked like any other kid in any other town.

Scince he did save his life he decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, just for the moment, untill he figured out what he was.

"Now, come on lets go John, you to Bellla." He said as he walked out the giant door into the bright sunlight of looked at me and I her and I finnally got a good look at her features. She had shoulder length brown hair, and mischievous, l

ight blue-green yes.

"I suggest we follow him unless, we want to become human lightning rods." I simply nodded and walked in the direction of the door. Bella one step behind me. The Teen was leening against a sleek dark blue and silver BMW.

"Whats your name, and were are we going." I asked.

He smiled, "Id thought youd never ask."

"My names Jesse, and Im taking you to the men of letters bunker."

**Please give me ideas or tips in the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
